Mas que un angel
by Mslyth
Summary: Un angel de la guarda está destinado a cuidar y a velar por nosotros, estan cerca, a veces mas de lo que esperamos
1. °EL ANGEL°

Well....aqui toy de nuevop con un nuevo fic, yo se que mis historias no son muy buenas pero pues.....aquí hay otra escribo porque quiero y me gusta hacerlo .....

**Disclaimer: **son de JK Rowling....(si fueran mios Sirius estaría vivo)

Puede subir el raiting en próximos capis..asi que aguas...

Mas Que un Angel

Subía aprisa las escaleras, ¿por qué las estúpidas reuniones con su superior tenían que ser en la maldita torre esa a punto de partirse en dos? "Porque si no pudiesen descubrirte", respondió una voz en su cabeza, y tenía toda la razón, esto de estar en Slytherin estaba contagiándolo del esprirtu de esa casa, ¿pero alguien ha intentado subir quien sabe cuantos cientos de escaleras desde las mazmorras hasta ese pedazo de buhardilla? , como sea ya estaba allí, con menos aliento que un tritón fuera del agua pero ya había llegado, empujó la puerta de madera podrida para encontrarse en el cuarto obscuro, la figura de un hombre vestido completamente de blanco lo recibió con una sonrisa, le indicó una silla maltrecha a punto de desmoronarse.....

- Así están bien gracias –despreció el asiento con un gesto de la mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme que era tan urgente? – el hombre de pelo corto y cano miró a quien estaba frente a la con una mueca escrutadora, conocía esa mirada, iba a protestar por algo- habla...

- Es solo que. ¿Tenías que ponerme a cuidar a alguien con quien se supone no debo llevarme bien? – los ojos del chico se abrieron un poco mas de lo que estaba- ¿sabes lo difícil que es andar salvándole el pellejo por todos lados cuando yo mismo debo tratar de hacerlo caer?, Digo está bien que lo proteja, es un trabajo difícil, y no me quejo, pero ¿por qué me pusiste en su casa enemiga? , Hubiera sido más fácil si fuera su amigo, no es muy normal que ande todo el tiempo tras él ¿o sí? Aquí ya empiezan a sospechar – gesticulaba aparatosamente con las manos.

- Numero uno pequeño, yo no te puse en ninguna casa, fue el sombrero, a mi no me vengas a echar la culpa de tus defectos que te impiden hacer bien tu trabajo, numero dos, eres un ángel, se supone que estás para cuidar a quien sea, en la circunstancia que sea, y numero tres hay algo que todavía no me has dicho... - el hombre mayor se sentó en la cornisa de la desvencijada ventana.

- N-no claro que no, eso es todo, pero han sido 6 años y ya no se como demonios...

- Eso no se dice y lo sabes

- Lo siento decía, no sé que excusa inventar para poder salir atrás del sin que alguien me pregunte a donde voy ¿no crees que es un trabajo difícil fastidiarle la vida y cuidarlo al mismo tiempo? ...es prácticamente imposible

- Se supone que era uno de los mejores, y que para ti NADA es imposible, por favor chico ya sabrás como arreglártelas ni que fuera la primera vez, te han tocado peores

- Claro, aquí la diferencia es que la mayoría tenían un ejercito que los protegían y aquí no se puede llamar ejercito a lo que tenemos, tomando en cuenta que debo hacerla también de espía, maestro, y enemigo del sujeto a quien cuido, sin contar que debo ir a las reuniones del deforme ese porque tuvieron la fabulosa idea de enviarme como mortífago, claro que fácil ¿no?

- Todos los que has cuidado antes han tenido la misma dificultad que este, y sigues sin decirme que es lo que tanto te preocupa en realidad

- Bien, entonces Harry es comparable con Hitler y con las demás personas que he cuidado. el es solo un niño tonto...

- Estás dejándote influenciar

- Es un niño tonto, lo he visto, y si sigue conviviendo con los amiguitos que se carga será peor

- Tú lo escogiste desde que nació,

- Si pero ¿sabes lo difícil que es ser ángel guardián de Harry Potter?

- Se supone que eres el mejor en esto, aparte este era el único cuerpo que estaba disponible y que sabíamos estaría cerca del niño todo el tiempo, y ambos sabemos que Harry necesita al mejor.

- Sé que necesita al mejor, y que yo lo soy, pero es que hay algo que no te he dicho... un ángel no puede...

- Un ángel puede hacerlo todo –lo interrumpió el viejo- vamos no puede ser tan grave, si me permites ahora tengo personas que cuidar –desapareció envuelto en una brillante luz plateada dejando al chico igual que cuando llegó a la reunión...

- Yo trataba de decir que un ángel no puede enamorarse de su protegido –susurró cerrando la puerta del desvencijado cuarto tras de sí...

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando encontró la escalera frente al, y el pasillo a su izquierda que iba directamente a la torre de gryffindor pensándolo unos segundos avanzó hacia ella, solo quería ver si estaba bien eso era lo que un buen ángel debía hacer ¿no? , llegó frente al retrato de la dama gorda y se envolvió en sus alas blanco perla para después abrirlas como un capullo y a simple vista no notarse mas que la decoración habitual, traspasó el cuadro, "ser ángel tiene algunas ventajas", pensó , subió las escaleras hasta el séptimo nivel y entró en la cuarta puerta de la izquierda, ahí estaba la cama de weasley y junto, la de Harry, solo Dios sabe como había podido vivir tantos años sin que el lo cuidara ...al menos personalmente...traspasó los doseles rojos y se sentó en la cama del chico, que daba un aspecto de inocencia total al encontrarse dormido, le acarició el cabello a forma de consuelo por todos esos años que le había faltado....

-Eres tan hermoso....que es imposible no amarte, eres inocente, frágil delicado , pides a gritos que te cuiden, y para eso estoy yo aquí –le susurró mientras se iba haciendo visible paulatinamente y poniéndose en cuclillas a modo de quedar frente a el- no se que me diste, pero me sacas de balance totalmente, se supone que mi deber es velar por ti y cuidarte de todo, pero no se si podré cuidarte de mi Harry, es muy rara la sensación que me haces sentir ¿sabes?...si yo tuviera mas valor, en este momento... te...-se acercó a sus labios mas de la cuenta, casi al grado de rozarlos , cuando sintió una punzada de remordimiento en su pecho- no puedo....-volvió a susurrar y se puso de pie rápidamente saliendo de ahí con una velocidad impresionante incluso olvidándose de hacerse invisible, concentrándose en contener las lagrimas, que dejó salir cuando estuvo sano y salvo en su habitación en las mazmorras , puede que fuera un ángel pero ahora se sentía como un adolescente normal que se ha enamorado de quien no debe......

N/A: solo agradezco a Didy por destrabarme


	2. °EL PROTEGIDO°

Vaya, gracias a todas las personas que leyeron , insisto no soy exactamente Gabriela Mistral en escritura pero hay le hago la lucha ˆ-ˆ , se que no hay información muy clara, pero en este capitulo se aclara la mayoría, gracias x leerme. Sorry que no conteste específicamente pero en el otro capi lo hago...de verdad...

EL PROTEGIDO

El sol comenzaba a colarse por sus cortinas, haciendo que los tintes rojizos de la tela que rodeaba su cama le nublaran la visión , había tenido ese sueño raro otra vez, pero como las otras veces sentía una paz inmensa dentro de si, nunca había podido descifrarlos, sentía que alguien le hablaba y lo tranquilizaba justo en el momento en que mas lo necesitaba, siempre aparecía esa voz apacible y esa presencia cálida que lo reconfortaba, sabía quien era cuando lo veía, pero al despertar se borraba completamente su rostro , solo recordaba unas alas blancas y unos ojos del color de la plata....

-Harry vamos levantate es tarde –le dijo su amigo pelirrojo jalando las mantas de su cama

- Está bien –se levantó a regañadientes , tomó un baño y salió completamente vestido y a contra reloj.

- ¿listo?-preguntó Ron

- ni me lo digas, hoy empiezan los dichosos seminarios de regularizacipón de posiones, como si no lo tuviera que ver diario ahora se le ocurre a Snape la estupenda idea de que me ayude 3 horas después de la cena porque 'mi promedio está bajando'-imitó la voz del sombrío profesor

- ni como ayudarte amigo

se separó de su amigo dirigiendose a un el aula que estaba destinada para sus repasos de posiones-al fin llegas Potter, fue el gentil saludo que lo recibio

-son las 8:35 me demnore 5 minutos, es sabado y tengo derecho a dormir un poco

-no cuando estás por reprobar posiones y YO tengo que ayudarte para que no lo hagas

No había notado el color de los ojos de Malfoy, eran del color de los de su sueño, exactos, no era el gris frio , era un plateado que bien podría pasar por un espejo , pero no era posible que ....no no no eso es lo mas ilógico que ha pensado en su vida, es mas fasil pensar que dumbledore bailara ballete con un tutu de colores a la hora de la cena que....claro...estamos hablando de Hogwarts....donde Todo puede pasar.

-¿te vas a quedar ahí mirándome o vamos a trabajar?- dijo malfoy con esa voz que parecía una daga cortando el aire.

-perdón "don exactitud"

-¿crees que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estarte viendo echar a perder posiones?......tengo vida propia

-deveras?- dijo Harry levantando una ceja

Draco giró sus ojos y se dirigio a la mesa de ingredientes

-bien, veneno para gusarajos.......es muy fasil asi que.....hazlo...-le tendio la mano indicando la mesa.

-¿y como demonios voy a saber cual cosa es para que?

-Llevas mas de 5 años estudiando pociones y todavía no distingues una raíz de una hoja –caminó hacia la mesa y separó los ingredientes

-bien ,bien –el niño empezó a cortar las cosas y a echarlas al burbujeante caldero ya con algunas cosas, cuando de repente hubo una sonora explosión que hizo toser a ambos.

-Potter....¿qué demonios pusiste en la solución?.....-Dijo un Draco Malfoy mas morado que el escudo de hufflepuf

-pues las hojitas de me dijiste –y harry estaba de un color similar

-¿luparia?.....¿y para que diablos quieres luparia en un veneno para gusarajos?- de repente todo el humo se esfumó...

El mundo estaba normal, pero había algo diferente, no en el, no en los muebles o en el clima, no, era algo diferente en ......¿en su mente?...sin saber porque o como se había levantado, y estaba observando todo mas que de costumbre, estaba todo tan cambiado y a la vez tan igual, tan lejos y tan cerca, como siempre, el deber primero a ver si san potter "si si era algo que se le había quedado por costumbre" estaba bien o había que ponerle una bandita , se acercó a el, tenía los ojos cerrados ¿acaso estaba inconciente?.....se veía tan inocente así , incluso parecía un....un angel, como el , que estaba alli para cuidarlo, nada mas, pero era casi tan irresistible como .......pero no, no podía hacerlo, pero a pesar de sus razonamientos su convicción lo estaba abandonando, pues a pesar de tener alma de angel, de guardian, su cuerpo era el de un homano, y como tal desobedecía a la razón cuando le dictaba algo que no quería aceptar,¿o tal vez era su corazón lo que no aceptaba la negación para ese sentimiento? , lentamente se fue acercando a los labios del muchacho inconciente, sabía que iba a despertar, pero no le importaba, necesitaba besarlo, ya no era un deseo, era una necesidad, si no lo hacía iba a explotar en ese mismo momento, estaban ya a escasos 4 cm. De sus labios, cuando un rayo luminoso atravesó su mente, el era un angel y no podía permitirse eso.

Salio de ahí lo mas rápidamente que pudo, no sabía cuando iba a traicionarlo su corazón o su instinto de ser humano lo hiciera regresar corriendo y devorarlo a besos ..aunque tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, de sentir sus labios, su piel.....todo el era una tentación irresistible que tenía que cuidar,y por eso no podía alejarse, y mientras no se alejara ese sentimiento iba a crecer mas y mas, era amor, pero un amor distinto al que le habían enseñado a sentir, era un amor terrenal, interesado, manchado, casi un pecado, pero no podía hacer nada por dejar de sentirlo,debía ghacer algo....subio los cientos de escaleras que conducían a la vieja buhardilla, abrio la puerta y se paró en el centro de la torre....

-Quiero hablar contigo ¿puedes venir?..........

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. °DARIA LA ETERNIDAD°

WAAA buenop, aquí está el 3 de esta....lo que sea......bueno gracias por mis hermosos 16 Revs. XDD puedo morir tranquila, de hecho no pero bueno, como sea, aquí les dejo el capi 3 la canción es de sus respectivos autores y de goo goo dolls. AHHHHH!!!!!!! Y perdónenme por haberlos tenido tan abandonaos ......pero esque ustedes saben la escuela es absorbente.....pero valió la pena....8.5 DE FINAL EN EL SEMESTREEEEEE soy feliz....ok a nadie le importa...a lo nuestro.

Magg (serpiente)

3. DARIA LA ETERNIDAD

-Yo-yo se que no está permitido, pero.....-la voz del ángel estaba temblando, no, era la voz de Draco la que temblaba, la voz del ser humano.

-No lo entiendo, se suponía que tu nunca fallarías ¿como pudiste permitir esto?- el anciano estaba molesto, sentía que su mejor elemento le había fallado, y así era.

-De verdad lo siento, pero no puedo controlar esto, por favor sé que no puedo tenerlo, aléjame del antes de que siga abandonándome a esto-suplicó el chico.

-no puedes seguir con esto sintiendo eso, eres un ángel y no puedes pecar de esa manera, pero está bien, es tu derecho elegir.

-decido seguir siendo un ángel, solo te pido por favor que me alejes del... -su voz se quebró, su pecho dolía y sus lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, lagriman blancas que se harían perlas en el mar, lagrimas de ángel.

-No puedes decidir sin probar antes chico, es tu derecho y para escoger debes saber lo que es ser un mortal, tienes un mes para probarlo, y hacer que Harry te ame, si lo logras, puede quedarte como un ser humano y amarlo libremente, pero si no debes dar tu vida eterna, y en ese momento morir. ahora te pregunto ¿estás dispuesto a entregar tu eternidad por ese niño?

-si lo estoy. haz lo que tengas que hacer- cerró los ojos y esperó a que el anciano hiciera su trabajo, sintió como una muy buena parte de el lo abandonaba, hasta que abrió los ojos, miró el mundo diferente, como un mortal....

-Aún puedes regresar a casa. -dijo el anciano rogando al cielo que aceptara

-no quiero, ahora no, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de. amarlo.....-bajó la mirada

-Debes estar consciente de que te puede costar tu estancia en el paraíso

-Él es lo mas cerca del paraíso que puedo estar, sé que puede sentirme, lo he visto, lo conozco mejor que el mismo. gracias por todo......¿cuando te veré?

-en un mes, que hayas tomado tu decisión final.

El chico solo asintió con una sonrisa, y bajó las escaleras desvencijadas, tal vez sería la ultima vez que lo hiciera, si es que lograba que Harry lo amara, no sería difícil, no imposible, lo único que en ese momento disfrutaba era el pensar que podía tener un lugar en la vida de su amado niño que no fuera el de guardián, respiraba la esperanza de besar esos labios que tantas noches había deseado y que nunca se había atrevido a probar, a pesar de saber que tarde o temprano ese mes se cumpliría e iba a terminar todo, para el no había mas que su presente, y su presente era Harry, estaba harto de extrañar sus brazos en la noche, así que decidió empezar a acercarse en ese momento.

Se dirigió a la torre de gryffindor, estaba acostumbrado a pasar por allí sin ser reconocido, cuando llegó se presentó frente a la dama gorda que ahora dormía, iba a abrir la puerta como siempre cuando...

¿-¿Adónde crees que vas Malfoy? –Demonios "perdón" era Weasley, debía estar regresando de sus rondas, y ahora... había que pensar con la cabeza fría...

-eso a ti no te importa roedor –dijo con su habitual tono de altivez y se disponía a entrar cuando...

-si me importa porque da la pequeña casualidad de que estás entrando a mi casa a las 11:30 de la mañana en un sábado cuando se supone que deberías estar enseñando a Harry a no medio matarse con una poción...

-"Harry , excelente excusa" lo que pasa es que hace un rato le explotó una en la cara y estaba abriendo la puerta y explicando el asunto a tu....guardiana –miró a la señora gorda dormir- para que pudiera traerlo....está todo morado e inconsciente.

-algo le habrás hecho....

-Oye el solito echó la belladona en la poción a mi no me veas "¿si fue belladona?" –lo dejó ahí parado y corrió al laboratorio donde había dejado a Harry , lo observó unos segundos –

-Hey Potter despierta –se inclinó a revisarlo "mínimo está vivo" - ¿Harry?....despierta, vamos hazlo – dio un par de palmaditas en las mejillas del Gryffindor , para luego convertirlas en una caricia –eres tan frágil, o al menos así te ves porque hay que conocerte, ¿sabes?, no quiero que nadie se entere de nada de esto por ahora, ni tu, porque se que nadie entendería , lo consideran una estupidez lo se, los altos mandos no comprenden que todo en este mundo fue hecho para ser destruido.....hay ya empiezo a pensar como un mortal , Harry, solo quiero que sepas quien soy, de verdad, no tu enemigo , o tu compañero de clases, quiero que sepas quien es el que te consolaba en esas pesadillas que no te dejaban vivir , que sepas como soy, por dentro y por fuera, ya no quiero ser tu guardián, quiero que me ames Harry, como yo te amo...no se si sea mucho o poco porque no se de este sentimiento , soy nuevo en este asunto y no se medir cantidades , como sea en cuanto despiertes creo que te contaré la verdad, por inverosímil que parezca – se sobresaltó un poco al notar como Potter empezaba a volver en si – Harry ¿estás bien? –preguntó algo asustado

-Y a ti desde cuando te importa como estoy -intentó ponerse de pie pero las piernas le fallaron

-desde que respiraste belladona, vamos –casi a regañadientes levantó al Gryffindor y lo sostuvo por la cintura, -vamos te llevaré a la torre, es mejor que duermas un rato, ya mas tarde se verá.

-Malfoy.....¿cómo es el cielo? –dijo Harry mas dormido que despierto

-¿Qué?!-dijo Draco sobresaltándose un poco, o este ya estaba pensando en 'irse al cielo' o algo no andaba bien -¿y como diablos quieres que sepa como es el cielo? "Hay dije diablos otra vez"- contó las puertas hasta donde calculó que era su dormitorio y abrió la correspondiente- ¿son dormitorios compartidos?......bien ¿cuál es tu cama?

-La cuarta de derecha a izquierda – avanzaron despacio hacia ella y Draco preparó las mantas para acostar a Harry mientras este estaba sentado en los pies de la cama.

- Vamos –dijo con un tono dulce que solo usaba con el y cuando no podía identificarlo , lo incorporó suavemente y luego lo ayudó a meterse entre las mantas , para arroparlo y quitarle las gafas como cuando olvidaba hacerlo y se quedaba dormido.

-Tus manos son suaves... -sonrió con los ojos ya a medio cerrar.

-¿Qué?....¿qué quisiste decir con eso?.....lo que sea estás casi sedado....no debo hacerte mucho caso –hablando de eso le extrañó que no hubiera nadie en la sala de Gryffindor en un sábado a medio día...., tal vez estaban en Hogsmade, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir- duerme bien potter, con eso te repondrás...

-Lo escuché todo....-dijo cuando unas lagrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos

-¿Que es todo? –dijo algo nervioso...

-Todo, tenía mis sospechas porque tus ojos me recordaban a los de los sueños, pero ahora, tu mismo lo confirmaste....eres tu ¿verdad?...y si no es así mañana puedo culpar a la belladona y decir que no sé lo que digo. -sus ojos estaban tristes, pero a la vez tenían un brillo de esperanza, de súplica , rogando al cielo que si fuera el , quien tanta paz le había dado a su vida.

-Harry, yo.....-suspiró profundamente, no esperaba esto tan pronto, tenía media hora de ser mortal y Harry se venía enterando de todo.

-¿Sabes? No quiero impedir que mis lágrimas salgan, han estado encerradas ahí por mucho tiempo, no sé si es verdad o es mentira lo que dijiste, porque después de todo esto parece irreal, pero si algo he aprendido últimamente, es que nada es irreal, y ¿sabes? Es horrible saber que sigo vivo solo por el dolor, tu viniste a dar un poquito de consuelo a todo esto, por favor dime que no vas a irte, no quiero tener pesadillas, no vas a irte ¿verdad? –estaba ya casi dormido, pero las ultimas palabras las dijo con tanto miedo de quedarse solo que...

-Harry, yo.....

-Por favor no te vayas....-se quedó dormido después de susurrar eso

-No me voy....-se sentó en la cama como solía hacerlo y empezó a acariciar el cabello del León para tranquilizarlo , no sabía en que iba a parar todo eso, lo que si sabía es que por primera vez en su vida se sentía........vivo.....

--------------------------------------------

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

Chorus:  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know your alive

------------------------------------

Y daría la eternidad por tocarte  
Porque se que me puedes sentir  
eres lo más cerca al cielo que siempre estaré  
y no quiero quiero irme a casa ahora

Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento  
Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida  
Porque tarde o temprano todo termina  
Y no quiero extrañarte esta noche

Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que puedan entender  
Cuando todo esta hecho para ser roto  
Solo quiero que sepas quien soy

Y no puedes luchar contra las lágriams  
O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras  
Cuando todo parece una película  
Sí, sangras solo para saber que vives.

To be continued

CABOOOOOOOOOOOO ....me costó trabajillo y francamente no tengo ni la mas remota ni chiquitititita idea de cómo seguirlo (se aceptan sugerencias), ahora si a contestar los revs...

**marianitasevy: **Muchas gracias lo voy a intentar

LauritaBlack : Le atinaste! Felicidades, si eso del maestro era como para despistar, pero ya sabes, Draco es encantador de suyo, como todo Slytherin asi que a ver como le va... 

**Kailey Hamilton:** Huy comadre mil siglos después aquí está, pero tu sabes con "todo" lo que tengo en la cabeza es difícil concerntrarse en un fic con tanta miel....hay...otra vez miel --

**Jack Dawson: **Aquí está ojalá siga recibiendo comentarios tuyos

**Conejo : **bien, muchas gracias lo sigo

**Maika Yugi:** Cosa aclarada......sip es Draco

**GaBo0: **a ti t dije primero que a nadie kien era el angel �

**LetticeEvansPotter :** Te falló…..no es Snape, pero espero que te siga gustando el fic ˆ-ˆ

**Liwk : H**ay muchas gracias o.o me gustan tus historias así que puedo morir tranquila

**LUZY SNAPE :** no se si le atinaste o no....pero yo espero que sip

**Moony Lupin: **Ke onda comadre, ya sabes que si (si no aki me linchan, tu me entiendes)

**Sailor Earth7 : ¿**de veras te gustó? QUE BUENO!!!!!! Oye déjame decirte que escribes genial eh!

**dioney :** Hi Friend, ahí está…el 3 capi……..espero que lo leas si no te lo paso x donde siempre


	4. APRENDIENDO A SER MORTAL

Bueno...no se cuantos mil años después aquí estoy...tal vez me tarde mas porque entro a la facultad y...ya saben...pero no lo voy a abandonar...gracias x los Revs

"Aprendiendo a ser Mortal"

Harry abria muy lentamente los ojos, recordaba unas manos suaves, unos ojos hermosos y un aroma a flores que lo hacia sentirse en el cielo. Todo parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño que . . . no podía ser por q era Malfoy el dueño de esas manos y esos ojos que lo enloquecían, además Malfoy no se hubiera quedado a velar su sueño. Harry se movió para levantarse cuando sintió un cuerpo a su lado

-Que diablos . . . - Malfoy estaba dormido en su CAMA, entonces no había sido un sueño.

Harry no pudo pensar mas porque se perdió en el bello rostro del rubio, tan pálido y delicado pero al mismo tiempo varonil

Draco despertó ante la mención de la ultima palabra e instintivamente se puso delante de Harry, no era para menos, esa palabra era la mas prohibida de donde el venía, cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido su pequeño niño protegido el que la dijo, su cerebro trabajo a diez mil por segundo dando a la cuenta de que Harry ya había despertado, y de que el se había quedado dormido!...el NUNCA se había dormido cuidándolo.

-Hola...Dijo Draco no sabiendo muy bien que decir o como reaccionar

-Eres hermoso- pareció un fino susurro, casi imperceptible pero no para el que dormía a su lado

-Buenos días, espero que no la pasaras muy incomodo- Harry se encontraba igual de sonrojado que Malfoy

-¿no tienes idea de que hora es cierto?...son las dos de la tarde...le sonrió, como solo lo hacía cuando estaba con el, y como lo hacía cuando era un bebito y el se presentaba a acompañarlo, obviamente en el cuerpo de un niñito también

Que, por Merlín hoy tengo entrenamiento- Harry se levanto tan rápido que casi tira a Draco de la cama - OH lo siento, muchas gracias por quedarte no sabes lo que significa para mi pero ahora tengo que irme- Harry parecía histérico buscando su ropa de entrenamiento y sacando su escoba del baúl

-Potter...es sábado...-estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse en su cara, pero se le estaba dificultando, Draco se sabía a la perfección los horarios y las ocupaciones de Harry, así que hoy NO tenía entrenamiento.

Sábado? Que no es Martes?. Me perdí la mitad de la semana y por cierto no te rías de mi que soy muy gracioso- Harry trato de decir esto de forma hiriente pero la risa de Draco lo contagio

Draco mientras tanto trataba de controlar su risa respirando profundamente

-Lo siento Potter esque...de verdad que eres despistado

Bueno y si es sábado donde están todos los demás?

-No lo se Potter reprobé legromancia -Su tono era cínico, lo raro es que ahora le salió natural, no lo tuvo que fingir "supongo que Draco Malfoy está saliendo de donde estaba guardado, precios de ser mortal"...pensó

-Ya lo creo, como sea y ahora que sigue... digo pasaste la noche y medio día aquí- Esa pregunta había rondado en la cabeza d harry desde que lo vio durmiendo, que seguía, Serian amigo? o seguirían siendo enemigos?

-¿la...la noche?...-No era posible que Harry lo hubiera visto dormir con el en la noche...-Potter te traje porque para variar hiciste una tontería en tu tuorial de pociones y respiraste belladona y dormiste 2 horas...pero no pasé la noche aquí...¿Y como esta eso de que soy hermoso?- Tratando de recuperar la compostura a modo de que harry no sospechara y pensara que todo había sido a causa de la sustancia

Harry parecía meditar antes de contestar- La cosa Malfoy es que no se como lo se pero pasaste la noche aquí y eso de que eres hermoso . . creo que el que respiro belladona fue otro- Malfoy no le ganaría, aunque ya empezaba a dudar de si mismo pero no se lo aria notar

"Y volvemos a lo mismo" pensó el ex-ángel antes de dar una palmada que sonó fuertemente en su frente y bajar de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta

Bueno Potter, yo ya cumplí con traerte y con no irme porque al niño le da miedo quedarse solo...después te haré burla por eso pero ahora..me largo...¡Vete al Inf...! -Se tapó la boca de golpe instantáneamente antes de decir lo que iba a decir

Infierno - termino la frase Harry - esta bien, aun así gracias x que lo hallas echo por mi.

Si si si ahí...-"¿porque todavía no puedo decir...eso"- y a ver si ya no andas haciendo tonterías con la belladona estúpido-caminaba hacia la puerta

jejeje - harry no pudo reprimir una risa - de cuando acá Draco Malfoy no puede decir infierno? jejeje, como sea estoy casi seguro que tu tuviste algo que ver con la belladona pero como sea nos vemos después.

¿Ahora estás insinuando que yo sabotee tu intento de poción?-Lo volteo a ver a los ojos

Bueno. . . digo tu eras el único que estaba conmigo y malo, malo pues no soy y no creo del todo lo de la belladona y pues todo apunta a que tu tuviste algo que ver - harry se frotaba la barbilla muy pensativamente mientras se acercaba a Draco

Draco se dio una leve palmada en la frente- Piensa lo que quieras..yo no tengo la culpa de que seas puré en cuanto a pociones...-hablaba arrastrando las palabras como acostumbraba...pero ahora ya no fingía

Esta bien, si tu lo dices - harry quería molestar a Draco y parecia que lo estaba logrando - pero no necesitas golpearte puedes dejarte algún problema permanente

-¿Mas que el que ya tengo contigo?...no lo creo!-estaba Harto, no sabía de donde había sacado tanta paciencia en el pasado- ¿y sabes que? renuncio! pasa pociones como puedas

- Pues no te libraras tan fácil de mi Malfoy fueron ordenes de Snape, x si no lo recuerdas -

-SI, porque yo fui tan tirado para decirle 'OH yo lo ayudo profesor, no se preocupe por el' ...y me puede reprobar si quiere no me importa ¿entendido?-se sentó en la cama mirando al techo y tratando de encontrar el lugar donde se había escondido su paciencia

-Hagamos esto lo mas ameno posible Malfoy, si tu prometes dejar tu "tonito" yo prometo no molestarte "tanto"- harry se sentó a un lado de malfoy observándolo detenidamente sin que el se diera cuenta

-está bien...pero si vuelves a hacer un comentario hiriente te voy a botar hasta el quinto...ese...-Draco se encontraba nervioso, no sabía bien como actuar, antes siempre era un rato y ya , luego estaba otra vez detrás de Harry para cuidarlo...pero ahora?

-y mira que no es NADA bonito

-Infierno Malfoy, Infierno, si te creo que sea feo. Pero tu también pórtate bien - harry le extendió la mano como para cerrar el trato

-Hecho...-Draco tomó su mano y la apretó, como cuando tenía pesadillas en la noche o lloraba solo en su cama por alguna cosa que le hubiera pasado en el día, y también le sonrió un poco, como cuando trataba de calmarlo

"Mmm . . . esa sonrisa de Malfoy y ese toque yo lo recuerdo de algún lado" bueno todo listo - harry también le sonrió cálidamente

Draco desvió la mirada, esa que solo le dedicaba cuando no lo veía directamente o cuando lo abrazaba y lloraba en su pecho, esa que había hecho que se enamorara de el de esa manera en que no debía hacerlo...-entonces está hecho...y con cuidado con hoy..vas a estar algo mareado

Malfoy seguía asintiendo- ¿me regresas mi mano?- Dijo al notar que el pelinegro no la había soltado

- Tu que? - Harry bajo la mirada "por eso no se iba, tonto"- a si discúlpame, es que me recordó alg... nada perdón - los recuerdos de noches de tristeza regresaron a la mente de Harry, noches en las cuales sin ningún motivo aparente se sentía mucho mejor, mejor dicho algo lo hacia sentir mejor

Sin quererlo, el ex-ángel se puso nervioso, -ah si?...¿y que te recordó?-miró sus ojos como empezaban a cuajarse de lagrimas, ahora no sabía porque , pero de todas formas sintió el impulso de hacer lo que siempre hacía- No Harry no llores, todo va a estar bien, verás que si, -sus ojos cambiaron radicalmente y su mano acaricio levemente la mejilla del Gryffindor

- No lo se, no puedo confiar en que todo salga bien, sabes tengo en los hombros a todo el mundo mágico y al muggle. así es difícil pensar que todo va a estar bien - Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de harry y al sentir la mano de Draco en ella la tomo y la apretó suavemente

Draco lo jaló levemente para recostarlo contra el, como lo hacía para protegerlo y que se sintiera reconfortado en sus sueños- Pero no estas solo...nunca vas a estar solo

-------- ---------flash back --------------- --------------

-maldito mocoso ya no lo soporto- la voz estridente de su tío llega a los pequeños oídos de Harry - no se porque lo tenemos que cuidar, me lo podrías explicar petunia? - harry lloraba y se limpiaba la sangre que le había quedado en el labio por el golpe que su tío le había dado, se sentía muy mal ya empezaba a pensar que en realidad era un niño muy malo, suspiro y empezó a llorar. Ya no lo soportaba porque no lo querían, porque sus papas no estaban con el? acaso no se los merecía, así llorando se quedo dormido y sintió alguien que lo abrazaba y consolaba, unas finas y blancas manos lo arrullaban y reconfortaban mientras que al oído le decía que todo estaría bien

-Hola- Dijo un pequeño rubio de unos 5 años de edad acariciando la carita de un niñito de pelo negro agazapado en el suelo, como escondiéndose de algo- ¿porque lloras?

-Mis tíos no me quieren, es mas creo que nadie me quiero. Y tu quien eres? te eh visto antes, dime donde.

-ahh...pues aquí mismo...soy tu amigo...-le sonrío- ¿y sabes algo?...no es cierto que nadie e quiere...yo si te quiero -le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantar

el pequeño la tomo con algo de temor pero al sentir su suavidad y calor se sintió muy tranquilo - gracias, bueno yo también soy tu amigo me llamo Harry y tu?

-Y..yo...yo me llamo...me llamo Dragón-sonrió triunfante como quien acababa de tener ya victoria , y recorrió con sus deditos el labio lastimado de el mas pequeño- ya no tienes nada...¿lo ve ?...ya no te duele

wow como hiciste eso, parece . . . mmm . . . magia. Pero no puede ser la magia no existe me lo dijeron mis tíos, dicen que es una tontería- Harry recordó las palabras y se entristeció un poco, le gustaba creer en cosas algo extrañas para todos los demás

-Pero la magia si existe...-" tonto todavía no puedes decirle eso" se reprendió mentalmente- existe aquí -señaló la parte superior izquierda del niñito, para después halarlo hacia si y abrazarlo- no estás solo harry

Eres un tonto, mírate todo flaco, cuatro ojos, y con una abolladura en la cabeza. eres todo un caso harry todo por eso toma- un muchacho regordete le dio un buen golpe en el estomago a harry, el solo puedo retorcerse en el suelo- esto es para que aprendas lo que realmente eres en esta casa, nada me escuchas harry nada - harry pesaba como un niño de 10 años aunque no los aparentaba dursley era muy grande podía se tan cruel

-Hola...¿te acuerdas de mi? -Volvió a aparecer el misterioso niño junto a el, solo que ahora un poco mas grandecito, con una ropa al parecer muy costosa y acariciando el pelo negro y ensangrentado

-No, déjame solo- Harry lo miro de arriba a abajo, muy limpio, muy blanco. Lo recordaba vagamente pero no quería que alguien lo viera así.

-estás herido...te pegó otra vez ese mastodonte verdad -le acariciaba su carita como tratando de consolarlo , y mientras limpiaba la sangre de su ceja rota

El toque al inicio lo asusto pero rápidamente se sintió extrañamente cómodo - como siempre, sabes es su deporte favorito si no me golpea x lo menos tres veces al día, al siguiente me va peor. Y por que me ayudas? te recuerdo de un sueño.

-Ahm...por que quiero y tengo que hacerlo...así déjalo...-miraba sus ojitos verdes llenos de tristeza y desesperación, un año mas y eso se acabaría, solo un año mas -¿recuerdas donde te dije alguna vez que estaba la magia?...no la pierdas harry -Le recordaba mientras le acariciaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo y el otro niño se iba durmiendo poco a poco

---------- --------- Fin flash back--------------

-Draco, parecerá que estoy loco pero te recuerdo, ya te había conocido, me ayudaste de pequeño.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, no era posible que harry recordara eso, cuando lo había visto estaba mas dormido que despierto, solo lo presionó mas contra su pecho y le susurró -estás nervioso y confundido...tu y yo de pequeños nisiquiera nos conocíamos

- es verdad pero algo me dice que me ayudaste y x eso gracias - en realidad harry empezaba a dudar de su salud mental, conocer a malfoy de niños como el decía no podía ser-

Algo le estaba insistiendo que le dijera que era cierto que el había estado con el cuando mas lo necesitaba, que no lo había conocido hace 7 años, sino desde el momento mismo en que nació, pero justo en ese momento sintió como el cuerpo del otro se relajaba entre sus brazos -¿Harry?

-mmm . . . - harry se sentía relámete bien, estaba relajado y lo invadía una paz que no comprendía ya que estaba en los brazos de su peor enemigo.

-¿Que tienes?- está bien está bien ya no era un ángel...pero aún sabía cuando le pasaba algo..era el precio de haber estado con el por toda su vida

-Excelente diría yo, es tan relajante estar a tu lado, nunca lo había notado supongo que fue por que siempre estamos peleando- harry sentía el impulso de dormir otra vez pero lo pensó mejor cuando recordó que ya era bastante tarde y que seguro no tardarían en buscarlo Ron y Hermione

-Este...si Harry...siempre peleamos ...-Hundió su Nariz en el pelo negro aspirando el aroma a hierbas frescas...-deberías cambiar ese shampoo

-Mi shampoo? que tiene mi shampoo? - harry recordó todo lo que sufrió por comprar un simple shampoo, claro que para hermione no era un simple shampoo; según ella tenia que decir algo de el a lo que el y ron no prestaron mucha atencion pere ese "shampoo" le gusto mucho y ahora alguien tenia problemas con el.

-Vamos tienes años usándolo...bueno claro que es mejor que el que había en el baño de los Dursley...ese huele a salsa de pesto- dijo Draco como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo que Draco Malfoy supiera de esas cosas

-Bueno es cierto pero como tu lo dijiste es mucho mejor que el de los Dursley golpe mental, espera tu como sabes de ese espantoso shampoo? y como sabes que tengo años con este?- harry comenzaba a asustarse, acaso Malfoy lo espiaba desde que estaba con los Dursley?.

Draco se pateo mentalmente, ese había sido un reflejo, lo había dicho sin pensar...-B-bueno potter no es muy difícil adivinar que tienes años con un shampoo...y tampoco los gustos de tus parientes -levantó una ceja

-Aja y yo me chupo el dedo no - harry esperaba una respuesta antes de correr a maldiciones a Draco de su cuarto

-Dejaste de hacerlo a los 2 años cuando tu tío te dijo que ibas a tener dentadura de caballo si seguías con eso...-otra patada mental

- Bueno, es suficiente sal de aquí-Cámaras en la casa, cámaras en la recamara, mmm . . . cámaras en todos lados? fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a harry. Lucius lo estaría espiando desde que estaba con sus tíos y que mejor forma que con cámaras - Tu padre me espiaba en casa de mis tíos no puedo creerlo si seguro tenia cámaras en todos lados y x eso sabes cosas de mi que nadie sabe, eso es enfermizo, sal de aquí Draco Malfoy - harry saco a Draco, a empujones de su cuarto y empezó a buscar cámaras por todos lados, estaba un poco paranoico pero no era por demás.

Draco supo que había abierto la boca de mas, y ahora como diablos iba a explicarle a Potter que había estado con el desde el día en que nació, no no no era totalmente inverosímil, pero era verdad...resignado se dio media vuelta y salió de la torre, si alguien mas lo encontraba por ahí iba a tener problemas

Todo lo sucedido en ese día, era realmente extraño para harry, primero un Malfoy muy amable y se podría decir que hasta amigable. Y después como era posible que supiera tantas cosas de el? relámete era muy raro en verdad estaba considerando eso de que Lucius lo espiara con cámara ¬¬'. Tenia que arreglar esa situación aunque no quería que nada cambiara con Draco

Justo a medio camino, Draco dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos, no iba a decirle al Gryffindor que el era un ángel, pero si que 'alguien' le había dicho todo eso, estaba dispuesto a confesarle todo lo que sentía, y eso nadie se lo iba a impedir, se plantó frente a la puerta...pero no tocó...sentía algo raro...que le impedía moverse...como si muchas cadenas lo amarraran...un sentimiento raro creo que se llama miedo

Pero algo empezaba a sentir, algo muy fuerte que no sabia bien lo que era. Al mismo tiempo sentía algo en su estomago y que algo oprimía su corazón, sabia que lo que sentía no podía ser nada bueno y correcto; pero que lo era en su alocada vida . . . nada. Solo que todo esto lo tendría que mantener en secreto para sus amigos seguro Ron lo mata primero a el y después a Draco y Hermione no aria nada por detenerlo

Por fin recuperó un poco de la entereza que algún día había tenido y golpeo un par de veces la puerta, como hacía cuando harry era un niño y tenía miedo, cuando el no podía abrir la alacena, porque su cuerpo era también el de un niño pequeño

-Si eres una serpiente rastrera D-e-s-a-p-a-r-e-c-e, de lo contrario donde te metiste Ron?- se escucho desde a dentro.

Se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada , nunca cambiaría...solo decidió decirle algo que era clave en su vida, y por lo que esperaba se diera cuenta de quien hablaba - No te asustes Harry, estoy contigo -Le había dicho eso tantas veces, lo había sacado con eso de tantas pesadillas, si eso no funcionaba nada lo haría

No te asustes Harry, estoy contigo Esas palabras hicieron un clic en la cabeza de harry, las había escuchado antes muchas veces pero no sabia donde- Espera. . . - harry corrió a abrir la puerta para quitarse la duda pero el ya no estaba ahí - El es mas que solo Malfoy, estoy seguro.

Estaba empezando a pensar que ese niño necesitaba pastillas para la memoria, se echó un mechón de pelo para atrás y se dio la vuelta para empezar a bajar las escaleras, no se acordaba de el...en realidad es lógico...muy poca gente se acuerda de ellos...iría a la vieja torre a pedir que le regresen su inmortalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado

No podía esperar mas y corrió por las escaleras que daban a la sala común estaba seguro que aun no podía salir. -Malfoy espera, hay algo que tengo que decirte- Draco no lo miraba estaba de espaldas - recuerdo algo, esas palabras. . . yo las escuche antes, muchas veces siempre que estaba mal, tanto de niño como ya en el colegio. dime quien eres o que eres?

-¿no lo adivinas?- le susurró- claro...no puedes hacerlo...pero no te preocupes olvídate de que todo esto pasó ¿si?...todo será igual a partir de ahora...-medio sonrió para si mismo...como había siquiera llegado a pensar que Harry podía...

- ya lo recuerdo. Tu a mi lado en la cama después de una paliza que me dio mi tío, tu cuando llegue al colegio y no sabia lo que pasaría, tu cuando perdí a sirius, Tu siempre has estado aquí a mi lado cuidándome. Tu eres mi ángel.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos...esperaba que estuviera algo confundido...atontado...pero no que fuera tan directo...lo volteo a ver por encima de su hombro -tengo prohibido decir mentiras...-fue la única respuesta que dio

-jeje, entonces es verdad- harry se lanzo a darle un fuerte abrazo- gracias. . . x todo- le susurro

Bien, es oficial, nunca había sentido eso, si si eso...no sabía como llamarlo...simplemente abrazó a Harry...peor no como siempre...no...ahora era el quien se sentía protegido, seguro, poco a poco, como titubeando fue subiendo sus brazos hasta rodear al Gryffindor con ellos y enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Harry

- pero . . . como es que ya no eres un ángel, digo que sientes como humano- harry le palpo la espalda y pena alguna - ya me quede sin ángel?

Estuvo a punto de reírse otra vez -¿y como sabes que ya no soy un ángel?- este niño era mas listo de lo que siempre pensó -y no no te preocupes...no te has quedado sin ángel

-bueno se tientes muy real, mira dime si te duele esto será un a prueba contundente- harry se aparto de Draco y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo

Draco nunca había sentido eso...ni cuando el incidente del hipogrifo..eso había sido puro teatro...y eso de estar de polisón en el giratiempo no fue muy divertido...-auch...eso me dolió

-vez eres humano y punto, y como esta eso de que si tengo ángel y tu estas aquí. Lo mas importante que diantres haces aquí?

El ex-ángel se volvió a pegar en la frente en señal de impaciencia - Harry...respiraste belladona...entiende...te traje y me quede dormido...Y HE ESTADO AQUI CASI DIECIOCHO AÑOS Y SIEMPRE HAS TENIDO ANGEL! .. y no digas eso en mmi presencia

harry se estaba enredando, era Malfoy un ángel, o solo el ángel ocupaba el cuerpo de malfoy- Pues no me confundas eras mi ángel, sigues siendo mi ángel y compañero, digo ya te descubrí y pues no puedes mentirme tu lo dijiste. disculpa lo de diantres jeje

Sigues teniendo un ángel...que sigo siendo yo...pero...hay unas cuantas...modificaciones...-levantó ambas cejas a modo de gesto de superioridad- y Harry...créeme...a veces hasta yo digo...eso

-bueno según tu cuales son las modificaciones, se te quitaron las alitas?- harry rodeo a Draco- digo por que no tienes alitas.

-no te estereotipes Potter por Dios...nada mas faltaba que esperaras verme con una sabana en lugar de ropa , algo flotando en mi cabeza y tocando una lira...-le sonrió un poco...ese aire de niño bueno tonto e ingenuo era lo que le encantaba de el

-Pues que chiste entonces, pero bueno. Y ahora como me ayudaras, bueno si piensas seguir ayudándome ya que será difícil porque si no lo recuerdas no nos llevamos bien, ah una cosa mas porque dejaste de ser ángel- esa pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de harry desde hacia unos minutos

Draco casi se atraganta con esa pregunta, ¿ahora que iba a decirle? 'verás harry renuncie a la eternidad porque me enamoré de la persona a quien cuidaba, ósea tu'...-ya lo sabrás...a su tiempo

Muy bien, si tu lo dices. Y ahora como quedamos, amigos, enemigos, compañeros? o que cosas- ron y hermione no le iban a creer nada de lo ocurrido

-.Pues...no se,...no podemos ser amigos...yo conozco todos tus hábitos de...todo a todo...pero tu de mi no sabes mas que mi nombre...y mira que me gusta mi trabajo donde acepté ser 'esta' persona -señalándose a si mismo y con tono Malfoy

-Vamos Potter he estado contigo desde que tenías 1 segundo de nacido!...con todo me refiero a TODO...¿dudas? -levantó una ceja

-Pues algo, dime algo que yo solo supiera, algo que ni a ron mi a hermione les eh contado. Seria la única forma de creerte- Harry sabia que se arrepentiría de preguntar eso pero tenia que estar seguro.

-¿Seguro?- Draco sabía que si le decía eso una de dos o lo iba a golpear o lo iba a abrazar...-está bien...tu primera fantasía sexual fue a los 12 años y fue con Severus...¿algo mas?

QUE?- Harry casi se va de espaldas al escuchar ese nombre, y lo peor es que era verdad. Desde el primer momento que harry vio al profesor de Pociones lo cautivo su forma tan misteriosa, su porte y galanura, eso era algo de lo que juro nunca decir ni una palabra- Vale, te creo pero sabes, eres un pervertido y sabes eso, sabes otras muchas cosas eso es injusto.

Draco se aclaró la garganta- este...si ...vamos harry es mi trabajo...que podía hacer...-se puso rojo un momento

Limitarte a cuidarme y no ver lo que pasa en mi cabecita - harry recordó un sueño con fresas, miel y crema y de inmediato sacudió la cabeza .

Draco abrió la boca para hablar...pero no pudo decir nada- Deja de pensar en eso Potter...no me pude quitar el sonrojo una semana- un momento...aun podía leer su mente...privilegios tal vez...-y menos porque fue conmigo..bueno...con Draco

Ya vasta de análisis psicológicos. Cómo le voy a decir esto a Ron y a Hermione, son mis mejores amigos fresas, mmm...- Harry volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-Potter!...serías tan amable de dejar de...hacer eso...ahora...pues no es necesario que les digas...si no quieres...

Hacer que, solo estoy aquí parado observándote aja y esta bien no les diré nada. Entonces no quedara otra que vernos en secreto, para que sigas... cuidándome... o mejor dicho mintiendote en mi cabeza. -Harry le saco la laguna a Draco y sonrió

Draco también sonrió, era la primera vez que le sonreía de verdad...-y quien te dijo que yo voy a seguir cuidándote?

Yo... pensaba pero si no lo quieres hacer no importa ya estoy grande y puedo cuidarme solo, por un momento llegue a pensar que... nada olvídalo - Harry pensó que le importaba y era mentira que no lo necesitara ahora mas que nunca necesitaba alguien que lo reconfortara después de un día pesado de entrenamientos para destruir a ese que le había arruinado la vida.

-Oye oye vamos...te conozco bien ¿recuerdas?...solo fue una pregunta Harry -lo haló con cuidado para abrazarlo-no importa que tan alto este de donde caigas...siempre voy a estar ahí para atraparte...¿de acuerdo?...y si me importas

Harry se libero con cuidado del abrazo -esta bien te lo agradezco pero no me trates como un niño que no se puede defender, gracias por estar ahí pero sabes me eh enfrentado a muchas cosas... y lo sabes las cuales han puesto en peligro mi vida y la de otras personas y bien que mal hemos salido librados, sabes no me conoces tan bien como piensas, siendo un ángel y estando lejos de mi, no me puedes

cocer tanto, como si fueras mi amigo- Harry le tendió una mano a malfoy- Malfoy ahora te lo pido yo ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? - Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aceptara.

-¿sabes que mi parte mortal me está diciendo a gritos que te deje con la mano tendida?...y no sin mi ayuda ¿quien crees que se le atravesó al hechizo cuando eras bebé?...vamos Potter no te creas tan especial...-tomó su mano y la apretó un poco

-Pero mi madre fue la que me salvo, - A Harry le empezaba a doler la cabeza, era mucha información para un solo día. -Tomo gentilmente la mano de Draco y la estrecho con suavidad.

-Si si si si...lo que tu quieras...bueno...este...amigos supongo...-le sonrió.

-Bien ahora salgamos que tengo que tomar un poco de aire, y necesito asimilar todo esto. - Harry avanzó hacia la puerta pero tropezó con una almohada tirada y su fue a caer encima de Draco muy cerca de Draco, a escasos centímetros de su rostro

Bueno, eso era mas de lo que cualquier, ángel, mortal, estatua o perro podría soportar...tenerlo así...cerca...a centímetros...la mirada de Draco bajó unos milímetros a sus labios, podía sentir el aliento de Harry en su cuello, y eso no ayudaba nada...absolutamente nada ...-Harry...yo...-Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a la cercanía de Harry acercando mas sus labios...casi milimétricamente

No digas nada - Harry termino con los escasos milímetros que los separaban. El beso fue suave y tierno, tenia miedo de que se apartara y dejara de sentir esos finos y dulces labios contra los suyos, tenia miedo de que solo fuera uno de tantos sueños que había tenido, lo había deceado tanto que lo aria eterno si pudiera. Ese beso siempre estaría guardado en su corazo por que era su primer beso con

verdadero amor.

Draco lo besó, sintió en su pecho un aguijonazo de culpa , pero también un calor extraño, agradable y muy reconfortante cuando los labios de Harry tocaron los suyos , y simplemente se dejó llevar, lo besó con todo ese amor y esa pasión que había guardado en lo mas profundo de su ser

-


End file.
